6 Melody
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: (Sequel of 'Stone Cold'.) After the Winx had agreed the offer as singers from Simon Cowell, they started their journey. But what if they struggled, but loving the celebrity life and starting a new fresh life. (Lots of drama and songs from my favorite singers.) (All of the bad guys are no more.)
1. Celebrating

**Hello! Another story been posted. So, as y'all know that this story is a sequel fram my previous story, ' Stone Cold '. If you guys don't know the background of the story, please read the story ' Stone Cold ' so to get you readers understand.**

 **So about this story, it's about the ' Winx ' became singers and face a lot of drama. So they gotta struggle with family, as singers, school and etc. Also, this story starts from season 6.**

* * *

 **(Bloom P.O.V)**

So we decide to celebrate at the Frutti Music Bar. We are wearing our Frutti Music Bar **(season 4)** clothes that Stella gave them to us. We walk in side and sit at the bar. To our surprise, Roxy was there.

" Hey Roxy, what are you doing here. I thought you had detention for the lizard that you found and it end up inside Miss Griselda's butt. " Aisha said.

We quietly laughed at what Aisha said.

" Um.. Yeah about that, well thank god that Miss F was there to save my ass. " Roxy said sheepishly.

" Language! " Flora scolded. Roxy just shrugged.

" Hey, come on Flo, take a chill pill and relax. " Musa said casually, her hands behind her head.

" She's right honey, we are CELEBRATING after all. And may I say, say, CELEBRATING with all capital words. " Stella agreed sarcastically.

Flora just sighed in defeat.

" Actually Stell, there is no ' say, say ' in grammar rules. " Tecna corrected.

Stella ignored and looked at her now sunset orange painted fingernails. Tecna narrowed and winch her eyes on her.

" Wait, what do you guys mean by 'celebrating' ? " Roxy asked, bewildered.

" Let me tell you, we got offered to be singers from Simon Cowell. " I told her.

Roxy gasped and ask all kinds of questions at the same time. Flora told her to calm down then Aisha ordered us our usual drinks from Roxy.

" Thanks Rox- Hey! That's my snookums! " Stella squealed like a 3-year old child who got her first dolly.

" And the specialists. " Musa and Flora answered in unison.

All of us noticed and laughed. But for me, I was saddened because...

The devils couple is here...

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 1. I know, it's SUPER DUPER short. Oh well, hope you guys like this chapter and send a review OR ideas for this story if you like.**

 **#Good Day!**


	2. Crazier' and 'Befour'

**H** **ello!**

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _" Thanks Rox-Hey! That's my snookums! " Stella squealed like a 3-year old child who got her dolly._ **  
**

 _" And the specialists. " Musa and Flora said in unison._

 _All of us noticed and laughed. But for me, I was saddened because..._

 _The devils couple is here..._

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)** _  
_

" _Brandon, why did you brought 'them'?!_ " Stella hiss-whispered to Brandon and was disgusted of ' _them'._

" _I wish I didn't sunshine but they wanted to follow us. Plus what can do, they'll maybe cried to their mommies and send me again to the hellhole._ " Brandon answered-whispered back to Stella, his hands in defense.

Stella just huffed, not liking on what's happening.

The girls send deadly glares to the boys and the boys gave a ' we're innocent' look. The girls try to keep their anger before they'll charge towards the couple.

Sky and Diaspro walk towards the group, feeling all eyes are on them. The both shrug and keep walking. They can fell full of hatred and despise towards them.

They know what they'd done, they know what will happen in the future and they know what will happen if they were a couple but one thing they don't is...

Will their relationship stay?

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

I can feel all eyes around us. I ignore them and notice Bloom. She looks...sad. My firefly don't be sad, you'll look like not yourself like that.

I awe at her for a moment.

Wait! Snap out of it Sky! You're taken!

Taken...

I've never thought that I was taken, for real.

Diaspro saw me deep in my thoughts and nudged me.

" What are you thinking about, honey boo. " Diaspro asked, using my nickname which is embarrassing.

" Honey boo? " the boys said, bewildered.

I flush red immediantely. I can see that the girls are trying to hold their laughter.

Shit.

I take a look at Bloom. There, there's the smile I like. No! No, no, no Sky.

They continue to laugh until aka Andy and his pals bugged in.

" Hey girls, we're having a concert today and we thought that you girls will like to perform. Since you six has lovely and beautiful voices. " Andy suggested and complimented that the girls voices are lovely.

But the weird thing is, I can see he's eyeing Bloom the whole time.

After he said that, the girls immediantely flush red as a tomato.

Then, we heard a coughed. It was from Diaspro then she said...

" And do you remember me? " Diaspro purred.

What the hell?

" Nope, doesn't ring a bell. " Andy answered, shooking his head.

Diaspro sighed and turned to the group.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Sure why not, we are celebrating for us becoming singers anyways. " Musa agreed, ignoring the conversation with Diaspro.

" Singers? " Andy and his band, they boys and Sky asked bewildered in unison.

" Oh yeah, did we not tell you that we got offered from Simon Cowell as singers. " Stella said proudly, her hands on her hips.

" Wow, that's great news girls. " Helia told, pulling Flora closer to him.

" Wait! Did you say Simon Cowell? " Mark asked, eager to know.

The Winx nodded as 'yes'.

" You girls are lucky then, Simon Cowell has the most successful music company ever that anyone could. " Andy told.

Suddenly, Musa blurted.

" I know right dude, we maybe got some serious music telepathy. " Musa blurted out.

" Ugh, even I could do more better than that. " Diaspro said jealously.

" Shut up Diaspro. " The girls including Roxy hissed.

Diaspro huffed and mimicked.

" Okay, back to the point, what song are we going to sing? " Aisha asked the girls, bringing the girls thinking.

" We should sing something about the main thing in our group. I mean, we are going to be group singers anyways do lets prepare it now to be easy. " Tecna suggested.

" Right Tech, we should maybe come out with a main priority to tell it in our song. " Bloom agreed.

The girls nodded.

The girls huddled up, leaving the guys, Andy and his pals and Roxy at the bar and go to the backstage.

" Maybe we should sing our made up song that we make last week. Stella suggested.

" No, that was incomplete. " Tecna answered.

" How about one of the songs that the six of us did when Christmas. " Aisha suggested.

" No, we sing it infront of my dad last year. " Musa reminded her.

" Oh yeah. " Bloom answered, remembering the thought when it was Musa's father's birthday.

" How about the country slash love song 'Crazier'. " Flora suggested.

" Yeah, that could be a good sing. " Musa and Bloom agreed.

They noticed and said.

" Jinx! Double jinx! " Bloom and Musa said to each other.

In a fast Musa as always, she wins.

" Infinity jinx. " Musa blurted quickly.

Bloom sighed and said.

" Aw man, you got me. " Bloom sighed in defeat.

" Okay, Flora that is a good song, we should sing it. Everybody agree? " Aisha complimented Flora and asked everybody if they agree.

The other five nodded in response so they huddled out and walk up the stage.

" Hello, we are the Winx and we are going to sing 'Crazier'. " Musa spoke through the microphone.

There are some ' Woo hoo!' and ' Yeah! ' from the crowd.

The music starts and the girls start to sing.

(Flora)

 _I've never gone with the wind,_

 _Just let it flow,_

 _Let it take me where it wants to go,_

 _Till you open the door,_

 _There's so much more,_

 _I've never seen it before._

(Tecna)

 _I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings_

 _But you came along and changed everything..._

(Musa)

 _You lift my feet off the ground,_

 _You spin me around,_

 _You make me crazier,crazier_

 _Feels like I'm falling and I'm,_

 _Lost in your eyes,_

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..._

(Stella)

 _I watched a distance as you,_

 _Made life your own,_

 _Every sky was your own kind of blue,_

 _And I wanted to know,_

 _How that would feel,_

 _And you made it so real._

(Tecna)

 _You showed me something that I couldn't see,_

 _You open my eyes and you made me believe..._

(Bloom)

 _You lift my feet off the ground,_

 _You spin me around,_

 _You make me crazier, crazier_

 _Feels like I'm falling and I'm,_

 _Lost in your eyes,_

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..._

(All)

 _Oh_

(Tecna)

 _Baby you showed me what livin' is for,_

 _I don't wanna hide anymore..._

(Aisha)

 _You lift my feet off the ground,_

 _You spin me around you make me crazier, crazier_

 _Feels like I'm falling and I'm,_

 _Lost in your eyes you make me_

(All)

 _Crazier..._

 _Crazier..._

 _Crazier..._

 _Crazier..._

 _Crazier..._

The music stop and everyone clapped. The winx walk down the stage and the others walk up the them while Roxy on the other hand, gave them a really tight bear hug.

" Oh my god! That was amazing! " Roxy cooed.

" Thanks. " The Winx thanked in unison.

" Ahm... you guys were good but watch us. " Riven snickered, walking up to the stage and told the DJ to put his selected song.

Then, the music start and Riven starts to sing.

(Riven)

 _I've done this before,_

 _Not like this,_

 _I don't drink to get drunk,_

 _I feel the right funk_

 _If there's something that I want,_

 _Pill take all the right wrongs,_

 _Now,_

 _Lim gonna stay in my zone,_

 _I'm tired of picking that bone_

 _And I can't be bothered to fight no more,_

 _No._

 _Now I'm on a roof,_

 _Set it on fire,_

 _Just to give me proof,_

 _I'm living on a wire,_

 _Now I'm on a roof,_

 _Set it on fire,_

 _Just to give me proof,_

 _I'm living on wire,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you wanna say,_

 _So say what you say,_

 _What you gonna say,_

 _Now,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you want,_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face._

 _I've done this before,_

 _Not like this, not like this,_

 _Time for me to move up,_

 _So many hours have gone,_

 _Heart bears the plump of my blood,_

 _No strings for you to pull on,_

 _You've got your tongue in your cheek,_

 _So pardon if I don't speak,_

 _Can't tune my chords into your song,_

 _No,_

 _Now I'm on a roof,_

 _Set it on fire,_

 _Just to give me proof,_

 _I'm living on a wire,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you wanna say,_

 _So say what you say,_

 _What you gonna say,_

 _Now,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you want,_

 _Shame it's you won't say that to my face,_

 _I've done this before,_

 _Not like this, not like this,_

 _Flashing lights,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you wanna,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you gonna say,_

 _Now,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you want,_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you wanna,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you gotta say,_

 _Now,_

 _So say what you wanna say,_

 _What you want,_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face,_

 _I've done this before,_

 _Not like this, not like this,_

 _I've done this before,_

 _Not like this, not like this..._

Riven stopped singing and the crowd went wild. The girls were yelling and shouting to him ' we love you!' and blah blah, making Musa jealous.

Riven walk down the stage and smirked. The Winx rolled their eyes while the boys complimented his singing.

" So... ? " Riven cooed holding up a hand. The girls sighed and gave him 20 Magix dollars each.

" Fine, mr, grumpy wins. " Aisha and Stella snickered in unison, rolling their eyes.

" Well, maybe after a few minutes, we can go home and have some rest. " Bloom told.

" Right, tomorrow a big day because we're to the famous 'Simon Cowell Music Company'. " Flora reminded, agreeing with Bloom.

" According to my calculations, we should go back on... 10:30. " Tecna calculated.

" *Sigh* Every happy days..." Musa started sighing in exaustion.

" Must come to an end. " The other Winx continued.

The girls noticed and laughed.

The Winx, Specialists and Roxy go to the beach out side the bar to watch the sunset.

After it was 10:30 the Winx go back home, getting ready to meet and process their up-coming group singers.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2 everyone! Yup, I know I haven't wrote any stories or chapters but I guess this for the payback, I think. Anyways, send a review or ideas if you like it. Hope you like this chapter and...**

 **Good Day!**


End file.
